


The Forgotten Mother

by Courtney_Wilkes



Series: The Forgotten... [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney_Wilkes/pseuds/Courtney_Wilkes
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Annabeth Swan, Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Annabeth Swan/Emmett Cullen, Bella Swan/Edward Cullen, Ben Raegan/Tanya, Carlisle Cullen & Annabeth Swan, Carlisle Cullen & Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Charlie Swan/Sue Clearwater, Esme Cullen & Annabeth Swan, Esme Cullen & Bella Swan, Garrett/Kate (Twilight), Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Jasper Hale & Annabeth Swan, Jasper Hale & Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater/Aden Cullen, Logan Cullen & Annabeth Swan, Logan Cullen & Bella Swan, Original Female Character(s)/Emmett Cullen, Original Male Character(s)/Tanya, Past relationship(s) - Irina/Laurent, Paul Lahote/Lottie Cullen, Rosalie Hale & Annabeth Swan, Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Logan Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Forgotten... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117892
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

I can’t describe the pain I was over the last few days. I wanted to die so badly, but I remembered why I was changing at the time. My babies. Aden and Lottie. I wanted to meet them so much. Then the pain stops. My heart stops. Opening my eyes, I wake up as a new vampire. I immediately notice the differences in my senses, noticing dust particles in the air, the textures and details of things in the room.

I look around and hear a moment near me. I turn my head as my eyes focus on Emmett. His golden eyes, his nose, his smirk, his handsome features. I get off the bed and walk towards him with my new speed. I touch his arm, tracing his forearm. His muscles are more defined now that I am a vampire. He doesn’t move as he didn’t want to startle me. I look up at him as he strokes my face. I kiss his hand as he smiles.

“So beautiful.” Emmett smiled. “We’re the same temperature now. And you got even more beautiful.”

“I wasn’t beautiful before?” I asked, arching an eyebrow.

I smile up at him as I lean up and kiss his cheek. He takes me to a mirror as I look at myself in the mirror, then turn to Emmett and embrace him. I did not realize my newly found strength as he starts to feel uncomfortable in my embrace.

“Hey, Annabeth, you’re a lot stronger than I am right now.” Emmett said. “It’s your turn not to break me.”

“If I never told you before, you’re very massive and very handsome.” I replied as he smirks at me, releasing him from my embrace.

“I know.” Emmett smirked as I smack his chest.

“Get your mind out of the gutter.” I sassed as he strokes my cheek.

“I can’t help myself.” Emmett replied.

“I love you.” I told him.

“I know.” Emmett replied as he kisses me.

I pull away from him when I remember the twins.

“Aden and Lottie?” I asked.

Emmett smiles.

“They’re incredible.” He informed me.

“Where are they? I have to see them.” I asked as I turn to go find them.

“Wait. Wait. You need to get your thirst under control.” Emmett stopped me as I realized my throat is burning. “Yeah, you’ll need to hunt.”

-Forest-

Emmett takes me to the woods on a hunt, as we run at super speed. I start to notice everything in the woods. I smile at him as I race past him and jump her a waterfall. Emmett stops on a rock and catches me as I run to him.

“Close your eyes.” He asked.

I closed my eyes and turn.

“What do you hear?” He asked.

I hear an owl, a squirrel and then a deer. I open my eyes and go over to look at the deer. That is when I smell human blood. I see a human in the distance and starts smelling her blood as she hurts herself as she climbs the mountain. I stand up as my mouth waters at the scent. Emmett realized what I’m doing.

I look like I’m about to attack when Emmett intervenes.

“Annabeth, don’t!” Emmett exclaimed just as I bolt and start running towards the human.

I jump onto the mountain, just below the hiker. I am about to climb onto the mountain. Emmett catches up with me and stops me as I’m about to attack.

“Annabeth, stop!” Emmett asked as I turn to face him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize there’d be people this far from the trails.”

I look up at the human and try to control myself.

“I have to get outta here.” I asked, grunting.

“Okay, I can help you.” Emmett said as I jump off the cliff.

Emmett looks at me as I leap off and smiles.

“Or not.” He finished.

I go to catch the deer but a mountain lion comes up. I see the animal as it leaps towards the deer at the same time I jump. I take down the mountain lion as the deer runs off. I bite into the mountain lion’s neck after fighting it. After I have fed on the mountain lion, Emmett and I walk back to the house.

“Well, I’m amazed. You ran away from human blood mid-hunt.” Emmett chuckled. “Even mature vampires have problems with that.”

“Really?” I asked as I loop my arm with his arm. “What about Bella? Did she…”

“Not yet.” Emmett answered. “Carlisle said that she would give birth within a few days.”

I sighed as I see Leah walking out of the house and coming towards us.

“Leah!” I called out. “You’re still here.”

“So are you. I didn’t expect you to seem so you.” Leah replied as she walks up to us.

I smile. After Emmett and I broke up last year, she helped me a lot. I am eternally grateful to her.

“Except for the creepy eyes.” Leah added.

As she starts getting closer, I stop her.

“I would keep my distance for now.” I said.

“It’s safe for the babies to see how you do with me first.” Leah said.

“Since when do you care about Aden and Lottie?” I asked.

Leah and Emmett look at each other, knowing something that I don’t know.

“All right. Take a whiff.” Leah asked.

I step closer and take a sniff.

“Well, I can see what everyone’s been talking about.” I replied as Leah smiles. “Leah, you really do stink.”

Emmett and Leah laugh.

“You guys really look great together.” Leah told us, making me confused.

“Want to come meet our twin babies?” Emmett asked.

“Yes!” I squealed as Leah runs ahead into the house.

As Emmett and I walk into the house, the whole family is there with the twins, but I don’t see my babies. Bella is sitting on the couch.

“Welcome to the family.” Esme smiled as she faces me.

“You look amazing, Annabeth.” Alice told me as she moves to stand next to Jasper.

“Two little cuties have been waiting to meet you.” Carlisle added as he moves to be with Esme.

“Rose, Edward.” Emmett asked as the two face away from me.

If my heart was still beating, it would be beating fast now as I am steps away from my twins. Edward and Rose turn to face me, holding Aden and Lottie. I gasp when I see them. Aden looks like his father, but with my human eyes and Lottie looks just like me, but with Emmett’s hair. They look a few months old. Aden is in Rosalie’s arms as Lottie is in Edward’s arms. Their eyes are filled with love and admiration for me.

“Beautiful.” I gasp as Rose hands over Aden to me. “Hey, baby. I’m your momma.”

Aden tenderly touches my face as I saw memories of him and his sister in my womb.

“What was that?” I asked.

“He showed you his first memories he has of you.” Emmett told me.

“Showed me? How?” I asked.

“How does Edward hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future?” Emmett replied. “He’s gifted. Both of them are gifted.”

He takes Aden from me as Lottie reaches out for me. I take her into my arms as she lets out a cute sneeze. The lights in the house flickered.

“What was that?” I giggled.

Lottie babbles, clapping my cheek with her hand.

“Her gift is developing.” Carlisle told me. “She can control electricity.”

Emmett hands me Aden as I hold both my babies. I notice how much older both she and Aden look for new born babies. I check their teeth.

“I’ve only been out for three days?” I asked.

“Their growth rate is unprecedented.” Carlisle informed me.

“There’s someone who wants to talk to you, Annabeth.” Emmett informed me.

“What?” I asked. “Who?”

He just looks behind as I turn to see someone looking at me. It’s Paul, standing with a guilty look on his face.

“Paul.” I gasped as Lottie looks at him.

Paul makes eye contact with her, his eyes going into a daze. Edward growls, reading his mind. Emmett growls at him as Paul looks at me in fear.

“What did you just do?” I asked him.

“He just imprinted on Lottie.” Edward answered.

“What did you just do?” I asked, my teeth grinding. “Take the kids, Emmett.”

Emmett takes the twins. They look confused as Lottie starts to fuss in her father’s arms. I notice what Lottie is doing and turn to Paul, glaring. He begins to step backwards as I step closer to him.

“You. did. what. to. my. daughter?” I asked him, walking towards him.

“Annabeth, please listen to me.” Paul asked me, stepping back.

“What’s your problem?” I asked.

“Oh. Do tell her, Paul.” Rosalie smirked.

“This should be good.” Logan added.

“Hold on a second.” Edward asked as he steps closer to me.

“Not now, Eddie boy.” I snarled at him. He steps back.

“Annabeth. Look, it’s a wolf thing.” Paul said.

Emmett hands Aden and Lottie to Rosalie and Alice.

“What’s a wolf thing?” Bella asked.

“Um…you know we have no control over it. We can’t choose who it happens with. And it doesn’t mean what you think, Annabeth. I promise.” Paul informed me as she begins to realize what he did.

“Take the twins out of the room.” I snarled.

“Oh.” Paul sighed as Rosalie and Alice take the twins out of the room.

I start to get angry. I snarl at him as Emmett comes up behind me and touches my shoulder.

“Emmett, don’t touch me right now. I don’t want to hurt you.” I asked him.

Emmett takes his hand away, furious with Paul. I grab hold of him and throw him out of the house. The others follow me out.

“You imprinted on my daughter?!” I yelled at him.

“It wasn’t my choice!” Paul shot back.

“She’s just a baby!” I argued.

“It’s not like that. You think Emmett would let me live if it was?” Paul asked.

“I’m still debating it.” Emmett said as he leans on the porch, liking this very much.

“I held her once! One time, Paul!” I yelled at him, walking down the steps towards him. “And already you think that you have some moronic wolf claim on her? She’s mine!”

I suddenly strike him hard in the face and Seth and Jacob in their wolf forms arrive on the scene.

“It’s fine, Jacob.” Paul told him.

“You’re gonna stay away from her.” I ordered him.

“You know I can’t do that.” Paul reminded me.

I punch him hard in the stomach and he falls down.

“Stop her, Emmett.” Esme asked, worried about Paul.

“He said it’s fine. She’s amazing, right?” Emmett replied, smiling.

I send him a glare to shut up.

“What about Leah? She imprinted on your son, and you’re going to let her live.” Paul asked.

“She is my friend, Paul!” I shot back. “She protected Bella and I from your pack.”

“The reason why I wanted was because of her. From the beginning it was Ottie who wanted me there.” Paul told me.

“Ottie? You nicknamed my daughter after the animal?” I yelled at him.

As I move towards Paul in anger, Jacob attacks me, but I push him aside easily and he hits the tree before falling to the ground in pain.

“Jacob, are you okay?” Paul asked as he and Seth rush to his side.

Carlisle steps forward, concerned for the wolf.

“Jake, I’m sorry.” I apologized to him.

“He’ll be all right.” Paul replied as he turns to me. “Annabeth, you know me better than anyone. All I want is for Ottie…”

He sees that I am getting angry at the mention of her nickname.

“Lottie to be safe. Happy. Look, nothing ever made sense before. You. Me. Any of it. And now I understand why. This was for a reason.” He finished.

I calm down as Carlisle rushes to Jacob. He checks him for any injuries and deems him injury-free. We head inside as I rush to the twins. Leah explained to me that she had imprinted on Aden the night they were born.

“It’s fine, Leah.” I told her. “Out of any wolf to imprint on any of my kids, it would be you.”

As I said that, I gave Paul a glare.

~Later that night~

As Paul, Leah, and Jacob sleeps on the couch. Emmett and I watch from the window as the Cullens come back after their hunt, Lottie in his arms, Aden in mine. Rosalie comes into the house first looking at Aden. Bella was sleeping, Edward next to her.

“Finally, my turn.” Rosalie said, rubbing her hands.

I give Aden to her, the baby still sleeping.

“Where do they sleep?” I ask as I stroke my daughter’s cheek.

“In my arms. Or Edward’s or Esme’s.” Rosalie said.

Seth, Leah, and Jacob wake up as the others enter the house as Alice walks up to me. Aden still is asleep.

“I have a gift for you.” She told me.

“A gift?” I asked. “What’s the occasion?”

“Emmett wanted to give you a house so you can raise the twins together.” Alice replied. “So he built one for you. And you can move in. Today!”

I gasped as Alice holds out a key for me. Emmett hands Lottie to Esme so he can join us. Alice and Emmett take me outside to the house.

“What does it look like?” I asked.

“You’ll love this one. Welcome home!” Alice explained as she steps to the side.

I see a house, which is near the Cullen’s house.

“What do you think?” Emmett asked me.

“I think it’s perfect.” I replied.

“Go inside.” Alice said.

Emmett takes my hand and we walk towards our house.

“Have fun.” Alice added.

Emmett and I enter the house as he shows me around.

“This will be Aden’s room.” Emmett told me.

I smile at my baby boy’s nursery. Emmett pulls me through a door, connecting Aden’s nursery to another nursery.

“This will be Lottie’s room.” Emmett continued.

“I love both of their rooms.” I told him.

“When they get older.” Emmett informed me. “They get to change their rooms as they please.”

“They’re so going to be spoiled.” I smiled hugely at him.

Emmett smiles as we walk towards our room which has a massive walk-in closet.

“Closet.” Emmett told me.

“Wow.” I gasped as I look at the clothes.

“Rosalie stocked it for you.” Emmett added as I look at the expensive dresses.

“Clearly.” I joked.

I walk into the bedroom and look at the bed.

“This is our room.” Emmett said as he walks up behind me.

“Vampires don’t sleep.” I reminded him.

“It’s not intended for sleep.” Emmett replied as he starts kissing my neck.

LEMON SCENE

I push Emmett onto the bed. I straddle his lap as I kiss him. His hands roam all over my back, ripping my dress in the process. He cups my butt as I unbutton his shirt. He flips me over as he rips the dress off my body. His lips attach to my breasts as his hand cups my womanhood.

I moan as he rubs my sensitive spot. He fingers me as I arch my back. I run my hand over his back as he pleasures me with his fingers. As I begin to reach my climax, Emmett leans down and licks me. I gasp as I begin to release into his mouth. Emmett laps it up and wipes his mouth.

He removes his jeans as slams into me. I gasp as he kisses me. He thrusts into me hard and faster, wrapping my legs around his waist. Our moans fill the room as we make love to each other. I flip him over and start to ride him as his hands latch onto my breasts, squeezing them.

LEMON SCENE ENDS

As we lie in each other’s arms after making love, in the living room, I kiss his neck.

“You really were holding back before. I’m never gonna get enough of this.” I told him. “We don’t get tired. We don’t have to rest or catch our breath or eat. I mean, how are we gonna stop?”

Emmett smiles.

“Rosalie and Logan were so bad, it took a solid decade before we could stand to be within five miles of them.” Emmett told me.

“I think we might be worse.” I joked.

“Definitely worse.” Emmett laughed.

He kisses me and we make love again.


	2. Chapter 2

-Next Morning-

Emmett and I walk into the Cullen’s house. Edward is talking to Bella in the living room. Carlisle is working on something as Logan reads a newspaper. Aden is in Carlisle’s lap, pulling on his mouth. Paul is at the window, eating a sandwich.

“Wow. Done already?” Logan asked us.

“Where’s Lottie?” I asked.

“Blondie stole her.” Paul told me as he watches Rosalie from the window as she plays with her.

“Break a lot of stuff?” Logan asked us, smirking.

“Logan. No.” I glare at him, not wanting Aden to know.

He laughed as I turned to go pick Aden up when we heard a snap from the living room.

“Carlisle!” Edward shouted as Carlisle and I rushed to the living room.

We saw Bella’s twisted body in his arms as he looked up at us, fear in his eyes. I nod at Carlisle, who ordered Edward to carry Bella to the sam room I woke up in yesterday. Edward injects her with the morphine. I grabbed the scalpel and placed it against Bella’s skin. Edward grabs my wrist.

“What are you doing?” He asked me.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” I argued. “I’m helping Bella!”

“You can kill her!” Edward shot back. “You only had one day of being a vampire.”

“If I was to kill her, I would have done it yesterday!” I glared at him.

“Edward.” Carlisle spoke up in a calm tone. “She is right. She didn’t notice Bella and didn’t even attack her. She can help.”

Edward sighed as he turns to Bella.

“Get him! Get him out now!” Bella screamed as I put pressure into her skin, slicing her skin.

Carlisle stepped in and managed to get her uterus open. He pulled out the baby, whose gender was a girl.

“Bella, it’s Renesmee.” Edward sighed as she looks at her daughter.

“Beautiful.” Bella smiled weakly as Edward hands her the child.

Renesmee bites her as she winces. Edward takes her as I stepped closer to Bella.

“Bella? Bella?” I asked as her eyes were starting to space. “Edward!”

I turned to face him as he stared at Bella.

“Edward!” I asked him again. “You gotta change her!”

“Take the baby.” Edward ordered as he wraps Renesmee in a towel.

He hands me Renesmee as I stepped back. He grabs a syringe of a clear fluid.

“What’s that?” I asked, rocking Renesmee as she cries.

“My venom.” Edward answered as he injects it into her heart.

I sighed as I walked out of the room. Jacob rushes past me, fear in his eyes. I looked at his back as he enters the room. I head to the bathroom to clean Renesmee.

“Hey, sweetie.” I cooed at her as I turned on the water in the tub, allowing the water to collect.

Rosalie enters the bathroom and gasped. She cooes at Renesmee who smiles up at her. She grabbed another towel and dipped it in the water, handing it to me. I used the towel to clean Renesmee. After I’m done, we take a good look at her.

“She has Edward’s hair color with her grandfather’s hair.” Rosalie told me.

“And Bella’s eyes.” I added as I cooed at Renesmee.

She looks at me with curiosity and love in her eyes. She placed her hand on my cheek as I saw her memories of her being in Bella’s womb, and my voice talking to her mother. I gasped as she removes her hand.

“What?” Rosalie asked.

“I think she might have the same ability as Aden.” I replied, smiling. “You are a very special girl, Renesmee.”

She gurgles as Rosalie helps me dress her. She looks so cute in her onesie. Rosalie and I exit the bathroom. We head to the living room where Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Logan, and Esme are sitting with Aden and Lottie in their father’s and grandmother’s arms. They look up and smiled.

“It’s a girl?” Alice squealed as she skips up to us.

“Meet Renesmee.” I introduced the family to the newest addition.

Esme and Emmett carry Aden and Lottie, coming up to us.

“Renesmee, meet your cousins, Aden and Lottie.” I told her.

Renesmee stares at the twins as they stare back at her. Aden reaches out to touch her cheek. Renesmee copies his actions as they shared their memories with each other. Lottie giggles as the lights flicker.

“Does she have a gift?” Jasper asked.

“The same gift as Aden.” I answered.

“Seems like the twins and Renesmee take after their gifted parents.” Esme smiled as she looks at me.

“I don’t know about that.” I sighed. “How can I have a gift?”

“Some vampires develop gifts from when they were humans.” Carlisle spoke up as he enters the room. “When a human has a strong trait, it may be carried over to their vampire states.”

“So I might have a gift that I carried from my human life?” I asked.

“You may have one.” Carlisle confirmed.

“Where’s Edward?” Emmett asked.

“With Bella.” Carlisle answered.

“He should meet Renesmee.” Logan added.

“Annabeth, can you take Renesmee to meet her father?” Esme asked, holding Renesmee’s hand.

“Okay.” I agreed, as I cooed at Renesmee. “Let’s go meet your daddy.”

Renesmee giggles as I carried her to the office where Edward, Jacob, and Bella are. I enter as Edward turns to face me. Renesmee looks at her father with love in her eyes. Jacob didn’t even turn to face us. He is still looking at Bella.

“Renesmee, this is your father.” I introduced her to her father.

Renesmee reaches for her father, who takes her into his arms. Edward smiles at her as she touches his cheek, showing him her memories. He stares at her in shock.

“She has the same gift as Aden.” Edward looks up at me.

“She’s gifted.” I smiled. “Jake, why don’t you meet Renesmee?”

“Why should I?” Jacob turns to face me. “She is the reason Bella died.”

“Jake!” Edward glared at him.

Jacob growls at him as he makes eye contact with Renesmee, freezing. Edward read his mind and growls.

“Annabeth, take Renesmee.” Edward asked as he hands Renesmee to me.

Renesmee looks at him in confusion. Edward steps towards Jacob, who looks at him in fear. He steps back.

“You imprinted on her?!” Edward growls. “She isn’t even a day old!”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Jacob argued.

Edward growls as Renesmee begins to cry. I began to soothe her as Edward and turn to face us. Edward takes her from me as she continues to cry. He sighs as he looks at Jacob, who takes her. Renesmee stops crying when he held her. I sighed as Edward glares at him.

“Just wait until Bella wakes up.” I sighed as I left the room to meet my babies.

~Three days later~

Bella had finally woken up the day before. She had the same reaction as me when she first smelled human blood. When she came back, she met her daughter and had the reaction I had when she found out Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee. After she and Edward spent the previous night at their cottage, they came back up to the house.

As they enter the room, the phone rang.

“Is that Charlie?” Bella asked, looking at me.

“He’s been calling twice a day.” Edward answered.

“He’s in pretty rough shape.” Jacob added.

“Eventually, we’ll have to tell him you two didn’t make it.” Carlisle told us.

“He needs to mourn, Bella.” Emmett replied as Lottie grabs his nose.

Lottie is with Renesmee as they slept.

“Okay. We’ll do it tomorrow.” I sighed after talking with Bella.

“I’m gonna miss this place.” Logan sighed as he gets up from his seat.

“We’ll come back. We always do.” Carlisle reminded him.

“Wait. Nobody said anything about leaving.” Jacob said, confused.

“Why would you leave?” Paul asked.

“Once people believe Annabeth and Bella are dead, we can’t risk anyone seeing them.” Carlisle explained.

“So you just disappear?” Jacob asked.

“Paul, we don’t have another choice.” Emmett replied.

Paul and Jacob look at each other, worried.

-Charlie’s House, backyard-

Upset at the prospect of losing Renesmee and Lottie, Jacob and Paul go to see Charlie. Charlie is in the backyard, chopping some wood.

“Hey. You heard anything?” Charlie asked as he sees the boys walk up to him.

“Charlie, Bella and Annabeth are…uh…” Jacob stutters.

That caused Charlie to think that means that his daughter and niece are dead.

“No, they’re not.” Charlie denied, tearing up.

“No, no, no, I mean, they’re fine. They’re back home and feeling better.” Paul told him.

Charlie looks relieved.

“Why didn’t you say so? That’s great.” Charlie sighed in relief.

Charlie starts walking off, heading to his cruiser to meet his daughter and niece.

“Wait. There’s something you need to see first.” Jacob said.

“I need to see Bella and Annabeth.” Charlie turns to him.

“Look, in order for Bella and Annabeth to get better, they had to change.” Paul answered.

“What do you mean, ‘change’?” Charlie asked.

“Here goes nothing.” Jacob sighed.

He and Paul take off their jackers and start taking their clothes off.

“What the hell are you doing?” Charlie asked.

“You don’t live in the world you think you do.” Paul replied.

“Jacob, Paul, put your clothes on.” Charlie asked him.

“Now this may seem strange. Really strange. But stranger things happen every day. Trust me.” Jacob replied.

Suddenly they shift into their wolf form in front of Charlie, who falls to the ground in shock. He stares at them as he gasps in shock. Jacob lies down in front of him as he looks at Charlie.

-Cullen House-

After telling the truth about themselves to Charlie, Paul and Jacob defend themselves to Bella, Edward, Emmett, and I.

“Look, we solved a problem. You were leaving. What did you expect me to do?” Jacob asked, not understanding why we were mad at them.

“You don’t realize the danger you’ve put him in. The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us.” Bella told him.

“That’s why we had to turn into vampires.” I added. “Either die or become vampires. They will make him choose. And we cannot let him go through that.”

“No, I didn’t tell him about you. Just us. I only said you were different.” Paul answered.  
“And that we have two nieces and a nephew who we adopted.” Edward added.

“I mean, seriously, Jake, he’s not just gonna let that go.” Bella continued.

“Did you consider the physical pain he’ll put Bella and Annabeth through?” Emmett asked. “It’ll be like sticking a white hot iron down their throats. And that’s assuming they can control their thirst.”

“Look, Charlie’s been in hell. And I know you’ll be much happier with him in your life.” Paul replied.

“Jacob, Paul, don’t try and pretend you’re doing this for anyone but yourself.” I sighed.

“Sorry you feel that way because he’ll be here in ten minutes.” Jacob replied.

“What?” Bella and I asked.

“He’ll be here in ten minutes.” Paul replied. “Thought we would give you a heads-up.”

I sighed as Bella glares at Jacob. She, Emmett, and Edward went inside.

“I hope you are happy with this decision.” I told Paul.

-Inside-

The Cullens help Bella and I get prepared to meet Charlie. Esme and Alice place contact lenses in our eyes. Logan and Leah are with the twins and Renesmee.

“These will irritate your eyes at first.” Alice told us.

“The main thing is not to move too fast.” Carlisle informed us.

“Try taking a seat. Crossing your legs.” Esme added.

Bella gets up to take a seat, but she moves too fast and slams into the seat. I did the same thing.

“Maybe a tad slower.” Esme asked my cousin. “Hmm.”

“And blink at least three times a minute.” Alice said.

Bella and I start blinking repeatedly.

“Good.” Alice smiled.

“For a cartoon character.” Jacob joked.

“Say one more word and I’ll make your ancestor dizzy.” I shot back at him.

“Hold your breath. It will help with the thirst.” Emmett said.

“Just don’t forget to move your shoulders so it looks like you’re breathing.” Edward added.

Bella and I start moving our shoulders up and down.

“I feel weird.” I spoke up.

“And don’t sit so straight. Humans don’t do that.” Rosalie added.

“Okay. I got it. Move around, blink, slouch.” Bella sighed as she stood up.

Bella and I heard Charlie’s car park up outside the house.

“Good luck.” Esme told us as everybody leaves the room.

As Charlie walks up to the house, Carlisle opens the door.

“Hello, Charlie.” He said as he walks up to the door.

“Where’re Bella and Annabeth?” Charlie asked.

Carlisle motions for Charlie to come inside and he takes Charlie to Bella and I. Bella is on the couch with Edward. Emmett and I are standing across from them.

“Bella? Annabeth?” Charlie asked.

“Hi, Dad.” Bella said.

“Hey, Uncle Charlie.” I added.

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked.

“Never better. Healthy as a horse.” Bella replied.

“Definitely better.” I replied.

“You don’t turn into an animal, too, do you?” Charlie asked.

Bella smiles and shakes her head. I glare at Paul as he shivers in fear.

“They wish they were that awesome.” Jacob retorts.

“We are that awesome.” I sassed as Jacob shot me a look of want to try?

“Let’s give them some privacy.” Edward said.

Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Paul, and Jacob leave the room. After the others leave the room, Charlie sits next to Bella on the couch. I sit down on the armchair.

“Uh, Jake said that this…this was necessary.” Charlie asked us. “What does that mean?”

“i really think it would be better…” Bella sighed.

“I wanna know what happened to you two.” Charlie asked us.

“We can’t tell you.” I replied.

“I think I deserve an explanation.” Charlie said.

“You do. But if you really need one, we can’t stay here.” Bella replied, looking at me.

“Oh, come on! No! No more going away!” Charlie denied as he stands up.

“Dad, you’re just gonna have to trust that for whatever reason I’m all right. Annabeth’s all right.” Bella responded. “We’re more than all right. Can you live with that?”

“Can I live with that? Well, I don’t know, Bella.” Charlie said. “I mean, I just watched a kid I’ve known his entire life turn into a very large dog. My daughter and niece look like my daughter and niece. But don’t.”

“Can you please just believe that I’ll tell you anything that you need to know?” I asked.

“And I don’t need to know this?” Charlie asked.

“No. Really, you don’t.” Bella informed him.

“Well…Not gonna lose you two again. I can’t.” Charlie sighed. “Both of you are my daughter and niece. You two are the best things that could have happened to me. You and Annabeth.”

“Then you won’t. I promise.” I told him.

Charlie hugs Bella and I. I could tell he noticed our cold body temperatures.

“I missed you, Bella.” Charlie told us. “I missed you, Annabeth. So much.”

“I missed you too, Dad.” Belle repeated.

“I missed you too, Uncle Charlie.” I added.

As we are hugging, Emmett and Edward walk into the room with the twins and Renesmee.

“Charlie.” Edward spoke up as he looks at them. “This is Renesmee.”

Lottie reaches out for me as I take her into my arms, kissing her cheek. Aden cooes as he looks at his grandfather.

“Your nieces? And nephew?” Charlie asked.

“Our daughter.” Edward corrected him.

“Our son and daughter.” Emmett added.

“Right. The adoption.” Charlie remembered as he looks at Renesmee and the twins for a moment. “Renee-semee? She’s got your eyes, Bella. Lottie and Aden look like both of you. Need to know, I guess.”

Bella nods her head and smiles. I smile at Emmett as Aden reaches for his grandfather. Charlie picks him up as he immediately grabs his fingers and put them in his mouth.

“Oh, Aden.” I sighed as he drools a little.

~later~

We watch Charlie drive off. Alice and Rosalie took the twins and Renesmee for their naps.

“Well done, Bella, Annabeth.” Jasper spoke up from behind us. “Never seen a newborn show that kind of restraint. Especially with Annabeth helping in the birth.”

“I’m not sure they are newborns.” Logan added. “They’re so tame.”

“Logan, don’t antagonize them.” Edward reminded them. “They’re the strongest ones in the house.”

“Doubt Bella’s stronger.” I shot back as Bella smacks my arm.

“Damn! That is some smack, bet Edward enjoyed that.” I joked, rubbing my arm.

If she were still human, she would be blushing a lot. Edward looks at me in disbelief at what I said. Jasper, Emmett, and Logan laugh.

“Please?” Logan asked as Bella and I look at each other, smiling menacingly.

This leads to an arm wrestling match in the woods between Bella, Logan, and I. Logan brings a huge rock to arm wrestle on.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Logan.” Edward asked as Bella and Logan get into position.

“All right. On 3. 3! 2! 1!” Jasper announced as they begin.

Logan begins to push Bella’s arm, straining to push her. But he realized that she isn’t even budging. Bella begins to push his arm, then pins him to the rock, breaking it into pieces. His expression was priceless as I laugh. Everyone claps as Bella turns to Edward.

“Did you see that?” She asked as I hug her.

“Told you so.” I told Logan, the man grumbling at the the fact that he lost to a newborn.

“Don’t push it.” Logan told me as he gets ready to arm wrestle me.

“I won’t.” I replied was we get into position.

He smirks at me as I send him a knowing look. He starts to push against my arms, but he can’t do it. I smile at him innocently as he looks shocked, but he pushes even harder. My arm starts to go down. But I smile at him as I push his arm down, breaking the rock.

Bella cheers as I do victory laps around Logan as he whimpers to Rosalie, who giggles at her mate. As the others go back into the house, I feel the sun coming into the woods. I step into the sunlight which makes my skin sparkle.

My time as a human was over. But I never felt more alive. I was born to be a vampire, I thought as Bella stands next to me, her skin sparkling as well. We never felt more alive. We were born to be vampires.

~~~~~~Third Person P.O.V.~~~~~~  
Sam makes up with Jacob as he walks into his garage, apologizing for trying to kill his imprint and the twins. Bella and Annabeth receive two expensive necklaces with a note from the Volturi, asking to meet them soon.

Everything was falling into place. Even the Volturi seemed to accept my new status. Though they’d want proof eventually. It seemed we had only one enemy left. Time, Annabeth thought as she watches her twins play with each other.

Aden, Lottie, and Renesmee are growing up from looking like a few years old in a matter of a month.

“Lottie, Aden, and Renesmee are growing too fast.” Annabeth told Bella as they watch the twins and Renesmee play with toys that Leah, Paul, and Jacob got for them. “How long will we have with them?”

“Carlisle’s looking into it.” Bella told her cousin. “He’s afraid that we may not have enough time with them.”

Annabeth sighed as she nods.

“I don’t want to lose her, Annabeth.” Bella whimpered. “After nearly dying from giving brith to them, they shouldn’t leave us that soon.”

“They won’t leave us, Bella.” Annabeth reminded her. “I won’t allow it. I will not allow it.”

~~~~~~Annabeth’s P.O.V.~~~~~~

-One Month Later-

We all worried about how long we would have with them. It just made every moment more precious, I thought as I dress my babies.

“Mommy?” Aden asked.

“Can we play in the snow with Nessie?” Lottie asked.

“Of course, baby.” I replied as I take their hands and head to the Cullen’s house. “We have to ask Aunt Bella.”

“Yay!” The twins cheered as they run towards their father, who is ahead of us.

When we arrive at the house, I ask Bella if she and Renesmee want to go play in the snow with the twins. She agrees as we take the twins and Renesmee outside. We head to a clearing as the twins and Renesmee play in the snow. Leah, Paul, and Jacob join us in their wolf forms. The twins and Renesmee are catching snowflakes.

“Look, a snowflake.” Renesmee said as she shows Bella a snowflake.

“I got the better snowflake, mommy.” Lottie told me as she shows her snowflake.

Paul nuzzles her hair, giggling in the process.

“No, I did.” Aden argued as Leah licks his cheek.

The twins begin to argue with each other as I laugh.

“They both look amazing.” I smiled at my kids. “Why don’t you get some more?”

“It’s beautiful. Why don’t you go get another one?” Bella asked.

The twins and Renesmee run off to play as we watch them. Jacob, Leah, and Paul look at them with love in their eyes.

“Edward thinks that we’ll find answers in Brazil.” Bella told them.

“There are tribes there that might know something.” I finished.

We watch the twins and Renesmee running around, looking for snowflakes. They leap into the air to catch snowflakes. That’s when we see a figure off in the distance watching us. The twins and Renesmee land on the ground as Paul, Leah, and Jacob run up to them. They hug the wolves as Bella and I follow behind.

“Who was that?” Renesmee asked.

“I think that’s our cousin from Denali.” Bella replied.

“Irina!” I called out, but she doesn’t respond.

I can see that she is staring right at us. Looking visibly upset at seeing Renesmee and the twins, Irina runs off before we can speak with her.

“Stay here.” I ordered the kids as Bella and I rush after her.

We follow her, but we lose her as she had jumped into the ocean. I sigh as we look at each other. We head back to the kids and take them back to the house. Once we get there, Bella and I explained what happened with Irina.

-Cullen House-

After Bella and I explained what happened, Carlisle grabs the phone and dials the Denalis. He talks to them about what happened. As he talks, get the sinking feeling in my stomach, thinking that something bad Is going to happen.

“It won’t happen.” Edward told me as he sits at the piano with Renesmee.

“How can you be so sure?” I asked. “When I saw Irina, she looked upset. Like we betrayed her or something. I couldn’t tell what she was thinking before she left.”

“She might not do anything.” Edward replied. “She is grieving Laurent’s death and may not think right.”

Lottie plays with her dolls as Aden sits on Emmett’s lap, laying his head on his father’s shoulder. Carlisle cuts the call and puts the phone down.

“Tanya convinced Irina to come reconcile with us.” Carlisle told us.

“It looks like she changed her mind.” Jasper spoke up.

“Seeing Jacob, Leah, and Paul must have been too much for her.” Esme added.

“Wish Annabeth or I could have just spoken to her.” Bella sighed.

“She’s family. She’ll come around.” Carlisle informed her.

Edward, who’s sitting with Renesmee at the piano, starts playing the piano. We turn to face them as the music fills the room.

-Volterra, Italy-

Irina walks through the long hallway of the Volturi castle as she is going to see the Volturi. When she gets to the door, it opens. She enters the main hall and stops as the leaders: Aro, Caius, and Marcus are at the table reading some books. Felix and Demitri appear behind her.

“What a pleasant surprise.” Aro said, still looking at his book.

“What do you want? Hmm?” Caius asked, slamming his book closed, turning to face her.

“I have to report a crime. The Cullens…” Irina replied, stepping forward. “They’ve done something terrible.”

As she said that, Aro’s eyes widen as he closes his book and sped towards her, reaching for her hand.

“Allow me, my dear.” He asked as he takes Irina’s hand, looking through her memories.

He see that the Cullens have created three immortal children, the mental images of Renesmee, Lottie, and Aden looking at him.

“Oh, my.” He gasped as he drops Irina’s hand.

~~~~~~Third Person P.O.V.~~~~~~

Everyone is gathered and listening to Renesmee playing the piano. Aden is wrestling with Paul as Leah and Lottie play video games together. Bella and Annabeth are next to Emmett, Rosalie, and Jacob as they listen to her play. Jasper is reading a book as Logan reads something on his iPad.

Esme and Carlisle are playing chess when Alice comes in with a vase of flowers in her hands. She has a vision of the Volturi coming to Forks to kill them all. She drops the vase of flowers as it falls to the ground, breaking into pieces at her feet. The others turn to face her as Jasper rushes to her side.

“What is it, Alice?” He asked.

“The Volturi. They’re coming for us.” Alice replied, scared out of her mind. “Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Guard. And Irina. Even the wives.”

“Honey, come here.” Bella asked her daughter as the young girl walks to her mother.

“Lottie, Aden.” Annabeth asked as her twins walk towards their mother.

Both mothers place protective hands on their kids as they fear what is going to happen.

“Why?” Carlisle asked.

“What did Irina see in the woods?” Edward asked.

“We were just walking.” Bella replied.

“Ness was catching snowflakes.” Jacob replied. “Along with Aden and Lottie.”

“Of course. Irina thinks Renesmee and the twins are Immortal Children.” Edward informed them.

“What?” Annabeth asked as her grip on her kids tighten, not wanting to lose them.


End file.
